


【玹九】旖旎

by Lala_lan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_lan/pseuds/Lala_lan
Summary: 玫瑰染上了情慾的紅，在月夜搖曳





	【玹九】旖旎

「在玹你回来啦？」  
郑在玹一打开房门就看见这刺激的画面。  
第一，他老婆没赶人。  
第二，他的老婆在喂奶。  
重点在后，郑总表示他的亲亲老婆很害羞，受不了他盯着他哺乳的眼神太过火热，所以总把他赶出房间。  
郑在玹委屈：怎么了我就？老婆我很乖的我无念无想……（才怪  
每每看着金廷祐拉下那细长的肩带，露出乳房给儿子喂奶的样子，郑在玹晚上都得做春梦。  
没办法，刚生完小孩廷祐的身体还没完全回复，办事肯定是不行的，只好在梦中亲热。  
金廷祐生下在祐后没有淘汰睡裙，反而留下继续穿，他觉得睡裙凉快又方便，哺乳時没有T恤的碍手碍脚，这让他很满意，所以干嘛丢？  
郑在玹也觉得裙子好，方便他上下其手。  
  
终于等到孩子吃饱睡着，郑在玹缓缓从身后搂住正在弯腰哄孩子的金廷祐，脑袋在颈窝蹭了蹭。  
「宝贝……」  
「嗯？」金廷祐奇怪的看着那颗脑袋，心里奇怪他又吃错药了？  
「我们很久没那个了……」  
「你想要了？」金廷祐转身，无辜的望着郑在玹。  
后者更无辜，「嗯……打金在祐这小子出生都三个月又11天了……」  
呦，还掐着指头算了日子呢！  
知道他为了自己做了很多牺牲，也知道他半夜起床去厕所解决这事儿。其实他也很想，除了担心自己的身体承受不住之外，还有点害羞不知如何开口。  
但都过了三个月了……金廷祐轻笑转身，温顺地环住他，「我们去书房，别吵醒儿子。」  
得了御旨的郑总裁，来不及高兴就抱起老婆往书房跑，春宵一刻值千金，不快怎么行？  
儿子，你要是敢哭，坏了好事，长大后你老爸不会放过你的。郑在玹咬牙发誓。  
  
冲进房间锁上门后，两人吻得难分难舍，彼此都有种要把对方生吞活剥的架势。金廷祐乱七八糟的扭开郑在玹的衬衫钮扣，急吼吼的抚上他的腹肌，然后开始拉皮带扣。  
郑在玹将他放倒在沙发上，揉弄着他因哺乳期而富有肉感的胸，盈盈一握，小巧可爱。嘴上往脖颈、锁骨添吻下去，直到腹部。  
郑在玹腾出一只手往裙底探去，那里早已是泥泞一片，他轻轻的摩挲着那个肉洞，重新熟悉那个久未造访的神秘地带。  
金廷祐被如此挑逗，立刻夹紧了双腿，双手摀住了眼，难耐的喘气，生理眼泪不住的流。  
郑在玹重新吻着他的鼻尖和指节，笑着低语：「……宝贝……你湿了……流了好多的水……」  
「……嗯嗯……」他摇摇头。感受到郑在玹的鼻息喷洒在脸上，金廷祐几乎要沉沦，他放开手，紧闭着眼，即使害羞得不行，他还是伸出嫣红的舌头舔舔郑在玹的下巴，发出了奶猫般的嘤咛。  
该死，太诱人了，能忍住的就不是男人！  
很明显，郑在玹不是个男人，是坏人。身为一个优秀的猎人，等待和诱猎是基本。他知道金廷祐快要不行了，正在欲望深渊的边缘摇摆不定，他所要做的，就是将他拉下，与他一同享受着罪恶的快感。  
看着挚爱的白玫瑰染上情欲的红，郑在玹觉得自己是撒旦无误了。  
他扶起金廷祐，压着他的后颈狠狠的吻着他，金廷祐撑着郑在玹的宽厚的胸膛，生怕他把自己吃了。  
  
郑在玹一边吻着，一边从口袋里拿出预藏已久的安全套，然后用嘴撕开。金廷祐看着这一幕被帅到，用嘴撕安全套……这什么操作？重点是他居然很喜欢。  
郑在玹没懂金廷祐心里的感叹，只发觉老婆的脸好像又更红了。他轻吻金廷祐的眼睛，把安全套塞进金廷祐手里。  
「……宝贝，帮我戴上……嗯？好不好……」  
金廷祐像是被蛊惑似的点点头，滑落到郑在玹腿间，扒下他的西装裤脱去，隔着内裤吻上那蛰伏的巨物。  
「在玹……你勃起了……」  
「小傻瓜……看见你穿着裙子我能不勃起吗？」  
金廷祐瘪嘴，「不要调戏我！」  
郑在玹看见闹小脾气的他，笑了。「好好好，不逗你了……唉好可爱怎么办？」  
金廷祐简直想钻地洞。他拉下内裤，那炙热便弹了出来打在他手上，金廷祐咽了口口水，把手上的安全套套上。  
郑在玹看着那白嫩的小手正在自己的东西上作弄着，差点人不住把人压倒在地上狠狠操干的冲动。  
  
金廷祐把安全套套到柱身时忽然停住了，看着手上的阴茎若有所思。郑在玹发现他不动了，疑惑：「宝贝……？你怎么了？」  
没想到下一秒金廷祐把安全套抽下，往后一丢，倾身含住了龟头。  
「什……」郑在玹震惊的看着他，却被金廷祐风情万种的看回来。这一看他整个人都不好了。  
金廷祐努力的晃着脑袋，学着成人片的样子含弄，不时像个小猫一样用舌尖描摹着阴茎上的青筋。可是他并没有给人口交的经验，不懂得收牙齿，好几次嗑到郑在玹，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。  
本以为是太舒服才发出声音，但金廷祐一抬头却看见郑在玹痛苦的皱眉，心里一下慌了，吐出嘴里的东西，看看郑在玹又看看手里的炙热，有点想哭。  
怎么办？明明是想让他舒服的……  
  
郑在玹没了痛感和温热的包裹，狐疑地睁眼，看见金廷祐无措的小眼神左飘右飘，发现他在看自己，连忙低下头。  
郑在玹怜爱的抚摸他的脸庞，安慰他：「没事……继续吧。」  
金廷祐摇摇头，忽然，他想到了一件事。  
郑在玹知道他难过，想弯腰抱他，却被用力一推倒回椅背。金廷祐含住整根阴茎，直到全数没入。  
「嗯……」他轻吟一声，退出又含入，手开始搓揉囊袋，喉咙不断挤压，生理泪水被逼了出来。  
郑在玹怎么也想不到，金廷祐居然给他深喉。看着他纯情又淫荡的表情，郑在玹插入他柔软的发丝，爽得不能自已。  
  
「廷祐……宝贝，吐出来……我要射了……嗯！」  
金廷祐听话的吐出，手撸动两下，大量的白色白色浊液全数喷洒在他美丽的脸上。  
「宝贝……」郑在玹喘着气，觉得自己要疯了。  
纤长的睫毛上挂着精液，他舔去唇上的白浊，然后用力的吸吮刚射精过还有些酸麻的龟头。  
「哥哥……舒服吗？」金廷祐仰望着郑在玹，痴痴的笑了。  
郑在玹忽然意识到，他的玫瑰堕落了，正为他的撒旦开出最美的样子。  
  
金廷祐往后坐到桌子上，张开双脚，将身下的一切一览无遗的暴露，一手撑在身后，一手往身下探去。洁白纤细的两指在肉洞里捅弄，体液渐渐的越流越多。他紧咬下唇，面色酡红，隐忍着呻吟，偶尔忍不住而颤抖的倾泻。  
面对自慰给自己看的金廷祐，郑在玹迷失了自己，他揉捏着金廷祐的玉茎，看着顶端渗出透明的液体。金廷祐紧绷起身体，仰头大口的喘气，像搁浅的鱼。  
「不行……嗯啊……在玹放手……啊啊……」  
「宝贝爽吗？你真的好淫荡……」  
「呜……不要再说了……哈啊……我……要到了……放开……」  
「宝贝你射吧……」  
「不行……不行……好脏的……不行！啊……」金廷祐一个激灵射在郑在玹手中，郑在玹当着他的面把手中的精液舔去。  
桌上一片狼藉，体液湿了玻璃桌，顺着桌沿滴落。  
金廷祐颤抖的放下脚，改为鸭子坐，软下腰喘气。郑在玹上前将他抱起往回坐，用力的含住他的耳垂：「宝贝……你这样我会疯掉的。」  
他扶着蓄势待发的硬挺，用力捅进金廷祐的身体，金廷祐一僵，差点哭出来。隨著他的挺進一上ㄧ下失神地晃動著，這個體位讓炙熱進得更深，簡直要把金廷祐頂穿。  
「啊、啊……在玹慢一点，好大！我要坏了，好深……」金廷祐失声尖叫，但郑在玹只是咬住他的喉结吸吮，像狼咬住猎物的脖子。  
淫靡的水声充斥在房内，混着悦耳的哭泣呻吟和粗重的喘息，两人爱得深沉而浓烈，金廷祐仰头哭泣，像一只濒死的天鹅。郑在玹温柔的吻住他的乳尖，下身瘋狂的攻城掠地，直到撞擊到那一個凸起的小點。   
「……啊啊啊！不行！那里不行！……不要……求求你……那裡不行！」金廷祐像被電擊了一下，渾身過點般爽快。  
「是这里吗宝贝？嗯？」  
「……对……不对……呜呜呜我不知道……慢，慢一点……嗯啊……」快感來的太猛烈讓他害怕了起來，怕身上這個男人真的會插壞他，把他所有的浪蕩都插出來，讓他沉迷於他給的快感之中。  
他摇头又点头，神智早已被情欲冲垮。  
「宝贝……我爱你……你真的好美……你这样我真的会死在你的身下的……」郑在玹的声音溫柔中帶著邪媚，怀里的人儿太过美丽，以至于让他想狠狠的摧毁。  
金廷祐累了，枕在他的颈窝，郑在玹抱着他躺下，下身的動作又再次猛烈起來。每一次的抽插都像是直插進金廷祐的心裡，快感像潮水一樣把他打地毫無招架之力，只能吐出一声声浪叫來缓解無处抒发的快感。  
郑在玹看著舒服到失神的金廷祐，有些担心：“宝貝，要不要休息一下？你的臉好紅。”  
金廷祐搖搖頭，「嗯……不行……不要停……繼續……好舒服……啊啊～」  
郑在玹咬住他的耳垂，輕笑：「還不錯，還有力氣勾引我，這證明我還不夠努力啊……」  
「嗯……哥哥……別咬，很疼的……」  
「越痛越爽，不爽你能高潮嗎？」  
「討厭……不要說這種話！……」金廷祐羞恥地捶了一下郑在玹的背。  
「小猫咪，居然打我？看来太宠你了。」  
郑在玹就著姿勢把金廷祐轉了一圈，直接從後面來。他猜金廷祐讨厌这个姿势，因为看不见他，果然，刚趴下金廷祐就开始哼哼唧唧的说不要。郑在玹掐住他的腰，慢慢的磨，把他的抗拒磨得只剩呻吟。  
「在玹……不要这样……我看不到你……」  
「换个叫法，我考虑。」  
金廷祐焦急得呜咽，可恶，你没下次了。  
「哥……哥哥……嗯啊！」  
郑在玹惩罚性的一顶。  
「老……老公……」  
「老婆……」郑在玹弯下腰吻了吻他的肩膀，把人转了过来，金廷祐立刻环住他。  
「坏蛋……你就知道欺负我……我讨厌你……」  
「抱歉……宝贝，你真的太诱人了，我忍不住。」郑在玹深深吻住他，把他的呻吟尽数吞下，又冲撞了十几次，射在他的体内。  
「my rose...」郑在玹看着晕过去的宝贝，吻了吻他的眼角。  
在这个旖旎的夜，月儿都蒙上纱，害羞的笑了。  
-fin


End file.
